Video communication, for example between a local user and a remote user, each at a computer, is becoming increasingly common and available. This may be attributed to the prevalence of personal computers with built in video cameras and microphones as well as the increasing availability of high speed internet connectivity. Most video communications are limited to providing a two dimensional (2D) screen image, however, due to the increased hardware complexity that is typically associated with three dimensional (3D) imaging. These complexities may include the use of dual cameras, costly display technology and difficulties with synchronization and calibration.
3D Video communication is desirable, however. Depth perception provides visual cues to the user and these cues may enhance a sense of realism and space associated with the communication experience. The quality and satisfaction of the user experience may thus be increased if depth perception could be provided at reduced cost and without the requirement for additional hardware, such as a second camera or complex display.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.